I'll Get You and Your Disguise Too! Caméramon's Halloween Scandal!
|airdate=(Ja:) October 22, 2016 |continuity= }} On Halloween Day, the entire city is after Haru for some reason. Summary Halloween has swept the city, leading to masses to dress up in costumes. observes the celebrations before asking Leviathan for orders. Leviathan orders Cameramon to obtain Haru's App Drive, which Cameramon acknowledges. That day, Haru is at home and reading a book on artificial intelligence, attempting to get a better understanding of Leviathan. Gatchmon, on the other hand, wants to go out and get treats. Gatchmon keeps nagging, wanting to experience the pleasures of the Human World now that he has been apprealized. Eventually, Haru snaps that Gatchmon should just head out on his own, and Gatchmon proceeds to do so. Gatchmon dresses up in a pumpkin outfit and, due to the nature of Halloween, is mistaken for a child with a realistic costume. He reaps the benefits when enamored adults keep feeding him sweets. Cameramon is watching him, however, and sets his plan in motion when he confirms that Gatchmon and Haru are apart from each other. Haru eventually realizes that he may have snapped at Gatchmon a little too harshly. He gets a photo from his friends, which is then hijacked by Cameramon, who claims to have captured Gatchmon. Told to meet at an appointed place to rescue him, Haru immediately does so, blaming himself for leaving Gatchmon alone. Cameramon's hold out a tablet displaying a captured Gatchmon, and Cameramon tells him that he will trade Gatchmon for Haru's App Drive. Haru begins asking Gatchmon questions, and when Gatchmon says that all his searches failed and pleads to be saved, Haru realizes that this Gatchmon is fake; his Buddy would never give up so easily. Haru immediately flees, but Cameramon instigates a city-wide manhunt. Not only sending his personal subordinates, he ropes the populace into helping by claiming that anyone who captures Haru will obtain a prize. He thus turns not only the city's security systems but also the cameras of the populace into his eyes. Haru is eventually caught by the Men in Black, but Gatchmon steals away the App Drive before Haru can lose it. Haru flees with Gatchmon in hand, explaining the situation along the way. He also apologizes for how he acted early, but Gatchmon waves it off, as they are Buddies after all. The pair escape into Cameramon's AR-Field to evade their mundane, human chasers. Cameramon meets them head on and reveals that he has his own Buddy, who appfuses him with into . Scorpmon displays his strength, leading Gatchmon to conclude that they need . Haru is worried that they'll form again, but the situation is too dire. They successfully form DoGatchmon, but Scorpmon takes the opportunity to hide. Using his powers, he is able to snipe for a distance, finding them even when they hide. Haru realizes that Scorpmon's accuracy comes from his access to the surveillance system and performs a search of the cameras' blind spots. By taking advantage of those, DoGatchmon is able to sneak up on Scorpmon and strike him down. Haru obtains Scorpmon's Appmon Chip, but steals it away before vanishing. Haru and Gatchmon exit the AR-Field and fully reconcile over sweets. Later at Nakamura-Fujimizaka, Mienumon comments on Scorpmon's failure to Leviathan before professing her interest in Haru and Gatchmon, while watches. Featured Characters (7) * (7) *' ' (11) *''Leviathan's App Driver'' (12) *Caught-Up Old Man (15) |c12= * (2) * (5) *'' '' (13) * (17) * (20) |c13= *' ' (14) * (16) * (18) * (19) * (21) |c11= *Sugar (1) *Leviathan (3) }} Appmon Searches Appmon Data Lab Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes CF-19. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This is the first episode where the in-universe events do not take place on the same day as the air date. *This is the first episode to state the year the series takes place. The computer Cameramon uses to communicate with Leviathan gives the date as "2016/10/31" (October 31, 2016). *A dog is dressed up in a yellow costume and green wig, similar to a Super Saiyan. *It is not explained how a young boy, who grabbed Haru's hand as part of the manhunt, left the scene. *The eye catch features Gatchmon. File:8-04 Tr-01.png|The computer showing the date File:8-04 Super Saiyan Dog.png|Dog in Dragon Ball Z-like clothes }} de:Dank dem Kostümmeister! Cameramon's Halloween-Skandal!